pflanzen_gegen_zombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Jonas the Roman
Jonas, bist du eigentlich noch hier tätig? Es wäre nämlich schade um das tolle wiki, denn bei diesem Thema wär noch viel drin. Melde dich hier mal :) lg Hinterdeichler (Diskussion) 15:50, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hey Hinterdeichler! :) Ich habe dieses Wiki für einen Freund gegründet, der sich dann aber leider nicht mehr darum gekümmert hat. Ich selbst habe leider nicht genug Zeit und Motivation hier vieles zu machen, deshalb vertraue ich auf die Community. :) Da du sehr aktiv bist und bereits viel für dieses Wiki getan hast, könnte ich dir auch mehr Rechte geben, sodass du hier mehr Verantwortung übernehmen kannst, wenn du willst. ;) Jonas the Roman (Diskussion) 15:22, 27. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Wirklich toll das du dich nochmal meldest Jonas. Mehr Rechte wären schon cool, das Angebot lehne ich nicht ab (gg, hihi) :D Naja eigentlich ist der Gründer ja das "Herzblut" hinter einem Wiki, aber wenn du keine Lust mehr hast, kann ich das auch verstehen. Jedenfalls hätten ich und auch Schwalbenstern schon mehr vor mit dem Wiki, zum Beispiel die Pflanzen,Zombies und anderen Spiele zu vervollständigen und vielleicht am Layout zu arbeiten. Aber ich muss nochmal sagen das ich froh bin das du dich gemeldet hast, denn du bist sozusagen der Master Admin und ohne deine Rechte :) kann man hier nicht so viel machen. Also wirklich cool wär, wenn das Wiki ähnlich gut wie das englisprachige ist x) PS: Ist dein Freund auch der Gründer oder ist er überhaupt angemeldet? lgHinterdeichler (Diskussion) 19:39, 27. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Mein Freund ist noch nicht einmal angemeldet. :/ Also bis zum Umfang und Niveau des englischsprachigen Wikis zu gelangen ist ne ganz schöne Aufgabe, da wünsch ich der Wiki viel Glück. ;) Hätte es nur damals schon ein deutsches PvZ Wiki gegeben, dann hättet ihr jetzt bestimmt einen richtigen Gründer. :D Ich will ja nicht zu einer allzu großen Last werden, also sagt bitte einfach Bescheid, falls ihr noch irgendwie Hilfe braucht. Vielleicht mach ich ja auch noch mal das ein oder andere. ;) Viel Glück dir noch und danke für dein Engagement. :) Jonas the Roman (Diskussion) 20:30, 27. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Nö, du als Gründer das geht voll in Ordnung, du bist nett :)! Ja ich weiß auf Niveau vom englischen Wiki, das ist richtig schwer. Man muss irgendwie versuchen hier mehr Bescher herzubekommen. Ab wann wirbt einem den Wikia, ich mein oben an der Navigationsleiste oder so? Ich glaub du weißt es aber auch nicht. Egal, ich muss dir einfach nochmal für die Adminrechte danken, ich fühl mich wirklich glücklich. :] lg Hinterdeichler (Diskussion) 21:40, 27. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Kein Problem, ich wünsch dir viel Erfolg! :) Wie das mit den vorgestellten Wikis läuft, weiß ich leider auch nicht :( Aber wenn du nach "Plants vs. Zombies Wiki" googlest, ist direkt das zweite Suchergebnis unser Wiki :D (nach der englischen). Also falls ein Deutscher nach Infos zu PvZ sucht, wird er mit relativ hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit auch auf unser Wiki stoßen. Jonas the Roman (Diskussion) 09:33, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ich hab mal paar graphische Änderungen vorgenommen (Logo, Favicon). Hoffe das passt. Jetzt stör ich dich aber wirklich nicht mehr lg Hinterdeichler (Diskussion) 22:44, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Ja, sieht gut aus ;) Jonas the Roman (Diskussion) 09:00, 29. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hey Jonas wenn du mit meiner Arbeit hier zufrieden bist, dann kannst du ja auch mir bitte Bürokratenrechte geben :DD? Es bringt mir zwar keine Vorteile aber dann sind wir unabhängig von dir und du musst dich NIIIEEEEE mehr wieder hier um etwas kümmern :)! lg Hinterdeichler (Diskussion) 16:49, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) PS: Schätz dich glücklich das du auf der Gamescom bist! Naja dann kannst du auch Neuigkeiten von PvZ besorgen :D ! Ach, hab dich vergessen, jetzt hast du auch deine Rechte! :D Ach und danke, wird bestimmt interessant auf der GC. Aber ich weiß gar nicht, ob PopCap überhaupt einen Stand hat. Aber sooo spannend ist die GC ja auch nun wieder nicht, besonders wenn man viele der dortigen Spiele gar nicht spielt (so wie ich :D). Sind ja zumeist Ballerspiele, welche ich eher meide. Also viel verpasst du nicht. ;) PS: Sind die Hinterdeichler jetzt zu süßen Pinguinien geworden? :P Jonas the Roman (Diskussion) 17:37, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ja da haben wir was gemeinsam, ich mag auch keine Ballerspiele ;). PvZ Garden Warfare soll aber nicht schlecht sein, obwohl es ein Shooter ist. PopCap wurde von EA übernommen. PvZ GW war, glaub ich mal, schon auf der GC. :) Naja das stimmt schon, die GC besteht eigentlich nur aus Warten und Quteschen und Platzangst. Es sind wirklich viele Leute dort, oder? Dann kann man auch fast nichts spielen. Ja die Hinterdeichler sind jetzt süße Pinguine, genauer gesagt dass Tux Maskottchen. Aber glaube mir, heute hätte ich eventuell einen anderen Namen ausgesucht :D! Was machst du sonst noch? Wir waren schon recht aktiv im wiki, ich hoffe mal dir passt was wir hier alles machen =)! lg Hinterdeichler (Diskussion) 11:42, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Na klar, ihr werdet das Wiki schon schaukeln. ;) Auf der GC konnte ich tatsächlich Oculus Rift ausprobieren (nach 1 1/2 h Wartezeit, was für GC-Verhältnisse schon relativ human ist). :D War schon echt cool! Ich habe meinen Namen schon seit Ewigkeiten, würde mich heute vielleicht auch anders nennen, aber was solls :D Was ich so spiele sind meist Strategiespiele (Civilization), Indiespiele oder Minecraft, PvZ habe ich nur das erste gespielt. Heute spiele ich das auch nur noch ab und zu (also fast gar nicht), von daher kenne ich mich da nicht so aus wie bspsw. bei MC ;) Jonas the Roman (Diskussion) 14:34, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ja, aber dann bist du ja im richtigen Wiki. PvZ ist richtig strategisch. Ich mag auch fast nur Strategiespiele :D. AoE, Anno, Civ, Simcity usw. Das sind meine Favoriten. Du hast also einen guten Geschmack. Minecraft ist mir zu "aufrdinglic" geworden. Der Hype wurde zu groß um so ein Spiel. Ja 1 1/2 h sind da wirklich human. Wie ist sie, die Oculus Rift. Aber so ne wirkliche Weltsensation ist es jetzt auch nicht oder. Man hat haltso ein Art Monitor vor den Augen. lg Hinterdeichler (Diskussion) 21:57, 26. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hey cool, ein Strategiespieler! :D Anno und AoE hab ich auch mal gespielt, ist aber schon lange her... Der Hype um Minecraft ist natürlich extrem, aber wenn man mit seinen Freunden einfach ein bisschen klassisches Survival spielt, kann einem das egal sein. ;) Also ich hatte mir auch mehr von Rift erwartet, war nicht ganz so toll wie ich dachte. Das Besondere ist ja das sich mitbewegende Sichtfeld. Aber bei der Demo, die wir da hatten (ein 3D Platformer) wurde das Gerät mMn auch nicht wirklich ausgereizt. Ne Achterbahnfahrt oder ein Ausflug ins Weltall wäre da schon cooler, denke ich. Aber fürs regelmäßige Spielen wär es wohl sowieso nichts. Zumal ich auch nur äußerst ungern den Riesen Facebook unterstütze... :D Jonas the Roman (Diskussion) 13:37, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Mhm, mich wirst du auch nicht auf Facebook finden. ;) Es gibt ja auch andere Virtuelle Realitäts Projekte, und Oculus Rift is erst in der Beta. Ja mal schauen was da auf uns zu kommt, aber wahrscheinlich ist es auch nur so ein Hype... Und was machst du sonst noch außer Wikis gründen :D ?Hinterdeichler (Diskussion) 17:58, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Also die meiste Zeit füllt bei mir momentan (noch) die Schule aus, ist aber nächstes Jahr dann auch Geschichte ;) Ansonsten spiel ich momentan viel Civ, da ich mir für den 5. Teil das Addon Brave New World im Steam Sale geholt habe. Das macht schon ganz schön süchtig muss ich sagen, hätte nicht gedacht, dass man aus Civ5 noch so viel rausholen kann... Das berüchtigte "Nur Noch eine Runde"-Syndrom greift mal wieder bei mir. :D Jonas the Roman (Diskussion) 18:13, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ja paar Civ Spiele sind schon wirklich gut, nur leider steht Civ 5 noch immer ungespielt in meinem Regal ;§. Also jetzt spiel ich nicht mehr so oft generell halt, aber ich bin mal wirklich lange bei AoE und Anno gesessen :D. Jedenfalls hört sich das jetzt auch bei mir auf, die Ferien sind jetzt zu Ende. Das ist jetzt auch mein letztes Schuljahr, aber dannach wird das Leben wahrscheinlich nicht einfacher ;)! PS: Wenn ich fragen darf, wie alt bist du eigentlich? lg Hinterdeichler (Diskussion) 19:19, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Wir könnten diese Unterhaltung ja mal verlagern, ist ein bisschen doof hier, weil ja alles öffentlich ist :D Gibts ne Möglichkeit hier, eine private Nachricht oder so zu schicken, dann kann ich dir meine Mailadresse zukommen lassen ;) Jonas the Roman (Diskussion) 19:26, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Hm ja. Ich weiß is blöd das alles öffentlich ist. Private Nachrichten gibt es leider nicht, deswegen ist es auch blöd jetzt hier meine mail zu schreiben. :) Naja es gibt die Möglichkeit im Chat jemanden private Nachrichten zu senden. lg Hinterdeichler 20:15, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich hab doch ne Lösung gefunden: Du schickst mir einfach ne Mail hier zu dieser Submail. Die wird dann nach ner Woche gelöscht, leitet deine Mail weiter und ist auch Konto gesichert /privat ;) lg Hinterdeichler 20:21, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Ich hab jetzt doch auch die Mail hier entfernt ;D Hinterdeichler Diskussion 17:05, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Willkommen! Hi Jonas the Roman - wir freuen uns, dass Pflanzen gegen Zombies Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Doppelt vorhandene Seite Es gibt zwei Seiten mit dem selben Inhalt: Zen-Garten und Zen garten. Vielleicht sollte man die Löschen. - Schwalbenstern Und bist du hier öfters aktiv? Ist getan, war mir auch schon aufgefallen. Danke für den Hinweis! :) Nein, eigentlich bin ich nicht so oft aktiv. Hab das Wiki zwar gegründet, allerdings für einen Freund, der sich dann nicht darum gekümmert hat... Ich schau rein, wenn Veränderungen gemacht wurden und kontrolliere ein bisschen ;) Danke, dass du dich hier engagieren willst! :) Jonas the Roman (Diskussion) 12:15, 19. Aug. 2013 (UTC)Jonas the Roman Hallo nochmal, Ich habe hier, meiner Meinung nach, schon einiges beigetragen und ich habe noch ein paar mehr Ideen, zum Beispiel auch das Dropdown-Menü verändern und noch vieles mehr. Da ich aber nur die normalen Rechte als normaler Benutzer habe, würde ich dich um etwas höhere Rechte für Gestaltung dieses Wikis bitten. Na klar, viel Spaß! ;) Jonas the Roman (Diskussion) 15:57, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC)Jonas the Roman Vielen Dank :DD Ich hoffe du findest ok was ich hier mache xD [[Benutzer:Schwalbenstern|''Schw'alb'ens'tern'']] '' I like Plants ~'' 18:51, 21. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hallo^^ Hey, ich bins wieder, Da ich jetzt schon mehr als 500 bearbeitungen habe, und mit Hinterdeichler das Wiki schon sehr viel größer gemacht habe als es vorher war :) Ich hatte den Vorschlag das ich das Wiki "übernehme" also der Gründer davon werde, das bedeutet ich brauche Bürokraten-Rechte. So kann ich vielleicht, falls wir mal mehr User und Besucher hier haben, ich sie zu Chat-Mods, Rollbacks oder auch Admins machen kann. lg [[Benutzer:Schwalbenstern|''Schw'alb'ens'tern'']] '' I like Plants ~'' 22:35, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Dann wünsch ich dir einfach mal viel Erfolg ;) Gehst du eigentlich auf die Gamescom? Bin am Sonntag da ^^ Jonas the Roman (Diskussion) 08:12, 9. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Nein leider konnte ich nicht da hin gehen da ich in kroatien im urlaub war, es war aber auch schön. Und vielen dank :33 [[Benutzer:Schwalbenstern|''Schw'alb'ens''tern]] '' I like Plants ~'' 20:59, 24. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Na das ist doch auch schön. Mein Freund meinte, bei ihm in Kroatien wären es 47 Grad gewesen. Das hätte ich niemals ausgehalten :D Jonas the Roman (Diskussion) 06:43, 25. Aug. 2014 (UTC)